A Winter Rose in Highgarden
by Mikelson19
Summary: This is the story how the Bookish Sensible Lord of The Reach, Heir of Highgarden fell for the Bastard daughter of Ned Stark. Their's story was not supposed to have a happy ending but against all odds they end up together. Dragons, Secret Princess and the fight for the Ugly uncomfortable chair. Willas Tyrell/ Fem! Jon Snow. On Hiatus till I finish Of magic,fire,blood and ice.
1. Chapter 1

Willas did not know how it happened.

He had never been the one to lose his head but now it looked like he had lost his heart.

Standing in the shadows watching her dance with his brother made his chest burn. Jealousy was not an emotion he was much familiar with; being the heir of one of the richest lords in Westeros he never had the opportunity to feel envy or to be jealous. With soft brown hair that curled around her hips and violet eyes that betrayed her true identity and sinful silhouette she was the object of desire of many in the hall.

He knew Loras was not interested in her but all he wanted to do was snatch her away and mark her as his own.

She was only a bastard in the world's eyes but he wanted to make her his Queen, The Queen of his Heart.

Willas was determined to make her his.

He had first seen her in a tourney at Starfall; she was there with her father Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord Paramount of the North and the rest of the Stark family.

He was one and ten and she was six. He was sneaking around the castle with his younger brother, Garlan. She had tears in her eyes a Lady Catelyn Stark shouted at her and slapped her.

'How dare you bastard to sully the name of my husband and wear the colors of house Stark. The bastards wear no color at all. I should have left you at the Wolfswood when you were a babe. You dare to take away the love and affection that is my true blooded children's and dare to look pretty and sit at the high table on my husband's lap that is my dear Sansa's place. You dare usurp my children's rightful position.

Remember bastard no matter what you do or learn all you will be good for to bear the bastards of low life criminals. No pure blood Lord or his heir would look at you once.

When we go back to Winterfell you will have no new things for a year and will clean your room yourself and will have no maids.'

With the angry words Lady of Winterfell left the corridor leaving a crying girl of six you still did not know what exactly her fault was.

She remained curled in a ball on the corridor and cried, Garlan who was ten years old at that time understood little of what bastards were like Willas but all the two brothers knew was they didn't want the pretty girl to cry.

The two boys recruited their sister and younger brother Margery and Loras, the four siblings befriended the girl, Margery and her became friends and even though her birth did not vex the children the Tyrell's did not dissuade the friendship. Their grandmother even encouraged it.

He did not know when he fell in love with her maybe it was the time when he first saw her alone and sad or when they sneaked around Starfall and snuck into the kitchen to steal honey figs or maybe when he danced with her for the first time.

Willas was not sure of the moment he fell in love but he was sure it was Astrya Snow who held his heart.

There were very few things Astrya Snow had to be happy for in her life but the foremost was her friendship with the heir of Highgarden Willas Tyrell.

From the tender age of six she had been friends with the children of the Lord Paramount of the Reach, the four Tyrell's and one lone Snow were thick of thieves.

Astrya's father Lord Eddard Stark had worked tirelessly to change the face of the North. No more were they perceived as uncouth barbarians but were a land where trade flourished. Due to his many businesses and trade agreements Lord Stark was often away from Winterfell and where Lord Stark went Astrya Snow was to follow.

The main reason why she accompanied her father was his wife, who most certainly was not her mother.

Catelyn Stark nee Tully hated Astrya. She never let a chance to demean her or make her cry.

For that reason alone she spent more time away from Winterfell.

While she loved her father, the love she had for her uncle was beyond measure. Arthur Dayne was pardoned by the king for the sole reason that he was kin of Ned Stark's bastard daughter. Ashara Dayne had bled out and died in childbed.

The entire realm knew her as the daughter of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne. Her uncle Arthur was given him the seat of Hornhill after Randyll Tarly had died during the battle leaving only a boy as his heir who was determined to wear chains than armor. Samwell Tarly was at the citadel learning all he could.

Due to Arthur's legendary reputation Mace Tyrell had made him the general in-charge of the vast Reach armies and naval forces.

Aurelia lovingly called as Lia spent a lot of time in the Reach with her uncle in the company of Tyrell children.

Horn Hill was her escape from the hateful glare of Lady Stark, she resented her for the friendship she had with the heir of Highgarden. She was of the mind that if anyone must have the friendship of Tyrell heirs and daughter it should be her trueborn Stark children Robb and Sansa.

Astrya stayed in Horn Hill for three years till she was almost ten when the Ironborn rebelled, the Greyjoy rebellion made Astrya Snow go back to Winterfell where she would be safe as her uncle was to go fight the Krakens.

Willas hated the Ironborn; they made his best friend move away. The little girl he had rode horses with, played knight and princess with and caught butterflies with was forced to go to a place where she was hated by many.

Willas was thirteen during the time of the Greyjoy rebellion when she went away, he did not understand the reason why she had to go but all he knew was that it was the fault of the Ironborn for attacking and making his best friend move away. The four tyrell siblings missed her dearly and awaited her return.

Willas was fifteen when he decided that he would make Astrya Snow his wife.

**A.N. There will be difference from canon in this one. **

**The North will be more developed and a rich kingdom. Ned Stark will have a more business minded disposition.**

**This story not for Catelyn fans.**

**Arthur Dayne lives. Aurelia is Lyanna and Rhaegar's daughter but to protect her Arthur and Ned have lied and made everyone believe she is Ashara's daughter.**

**Benjen Stark does not take the Black. He is the Lord of Moat Cailin.**

**Adelaide Kane as Astrya Snow. Sam Claffin as Willas Tyrell. Logan Lerman as Garlan Tyrell.**

**The Tyrell's don't know about Astrya's real identity but they approve of her as she is her uncle's heir.**


	2. Chapter 2

Riverrunn

Catelyn Stark saw as her husband walked near her, she was eager to present him with their son who slept peacefully in her arms but her attention was focused on the child that was held in Ned Stark's arms.

With wide eyes she stared at him. He presented her bastard daughter to her before she could even tell him the name of their trueborn son. The bastard had taken her child's right before he had even his father. She was occupying the place that was rightfully her son's.

Catelyn forcefully swallowed the bile that rose up her throat; she gave her husband and curtsied.

'My Lord welcome to Riverrunn. This is your son, Robb Stark.'

With a smile on his face he came forward, he asked for Robb but he did not relinquish his hold on the bastard. He held the two babes in his arms and looked at them both with love. He kissed the heads of the two babes and as Robb began to fuss he hastily gave her back their son.

'My Lady, this is Astrya Snow, she is my daughter. She will live with us in Winterfell.' The tone in which her husband relayed the information it was clear to Catelyn that the decision was up for debate.

She wisely kept her mouth shut, as she had never been to Winterfell and was unknown with the castle she figured that she would hide the bastard away in a room and not worry but she was disappointed.

As soon as they reached Winterfell her husband placed his bastard with her son in the nursery. What was worse was that the bastard had her own maids and guards from the very first day.

She knew the child to be Ashara Dayne's as she had Dornishmen as her guards and her uncle the legendary Arthur Dayne had accompanied Ned to Winterfell.

The two men argued in loud voices, Arthur wanted to take the bastard and raise her himself in Hornhill but her husband was adamant, he did not budge, he allowed the Sword of the Morning to rant and rave and threaten but he did not cave. His word was final; his daughter would live in his castle with him for as much time as possible.

Catelyn knew she could not do anything but she was smart and she bid her time, she made it clear from the very first day that the bastard should have no expectations of maternal love from her, after all, all bastards were blights on the honor of their father's name and would try to usurp the trueborn children. At first she thought that Ned desired a daughter and if she had one maybe his love for the bastard would diminish but even after the birth of two daughters Ned loved his first born more. She was the first child he had ever held, he called her the moon of her life, and it was not just Ned who loved her, Catelyn's goodbrother Benjen loved the bastard more than her true born child it seemed, Benjen Stark was all set to take the Black but Ned urged him not to, he became the Lord of Moat Cailin.

The rebuilding of the monstrous keep had begun years ago under her goodfather's instructions, it was supposed to be Ned's keep but the circumstances had changed and the starks wanted their own blood to rule the single most entrance to their kingdom.

As the time passed it was clear to all that Astrya Snow was her father's favorite child. This did not settle with Lady Stark, she did not out rightly abuse the bastard with her scorn but she became cleverer, she would never scorn her but she never dissuade those who did, as her status of Lady Stark many wanted to curry her favor and those who desired it more knew not to give any attention or respect to Astrya Snow.

As soon as she turned three, she moved her to a small room that was barely in the family wing. She started to deny her simple things like sweets or company of her children but that ended with a very stern talking given to her by her husband.

Ned Stark decreed in no uncertain terms that his bastard child was to be given all the luxuries her children would get; moreover she was taught by her own Maester, a Dornishman who had once belonged to the household in Starfall and she was raised under the light of both the Old Gods of the North and the Seven of the South.

Ned Stark had been very busy in the first ten years as the Lord Paramount of the North, with the help of Arthur he repaired relations with Dorne and established great trade relations with the Reach.

The mountains clans had found shining stones in the snow and upon further investigation it had been discovered that the mountains were filled with diamonds, gold and silver. It was enough to make Tywin Lannister worry about his gold monopoly but was enough to kick start the economy of the entire North.

A man in Skagos had made a new drink called vodka, Ned had invested in it had started mass production, this new drink had quickly became a household name in all of Westeros and was becoming hugely popular in Essos. In addition to all this North now had started the business of livestock rearing, animals like goats, cattle, pigs and chickens were reared and then sold to the other parts of the realm, House Bolton was sought out for their exquisite animal hide armors and apparel, house Mormont traded weapons and large fish and crabs which they store in ships full of ice. All the major and minor houses were asked to help in this venture and they were profited accordingly.

The precious stones were sold directly the Starks uncut or as jewelry.

As Winterfell's coffers began to fill, Ned invested in all his bannermen. All the major houses traded in one item or the other except house Manderly; they were a house of traders as they owned a large part of the North's trade ships. With the investments from Winterfell the increase trade from the Reach, Dorne and Essos, House Manderly too flourished.

For many years House Tyrell had retained its position as the second richest house that was because of its fertile lands and thus grew most of Westeros's food but they had a scarcity of livestock, which they traded from the North.

Dorne had always been the most reclusive of the seven kingdoms, with lands filled with sand it was largely desert. Some lucky man had accidently discovered how to make glass which led to complete change of the kingdom. Glass had been one the most coveted item to exist and it was paid with its weight in gold, in exchange for livestock from North and grain from Reach Dorne traded glass.

Dornish glass was not restricted to just large panels of glass or mirrors but it was crafted in delicate items that the Lords and their Ladies tripped over. Huge glass chandeliers, utensils and colored glass windows began to make ways around Westeros. This led to rise in the Dornish population which previously was scarce.

The trade between these three major houses made many worried especially one Tywin Lannister as he saw this as a major problem when it would be his grandson's time to take the throne. The main reason for his worry was his foolish son-in-law, while his best friend was busy changing the face of his kingdom, King Robert was content to whore around and drink himself silly. What was worse was that the two best friends had parted on a sour note. The nature of demise of Elia Martell and her children did not settle well with the honorable Ned Stark and harsh words were exchanged and their friendship strained beyond repair. This estrangement and Ned Stark's friendship with the red viper of Dorne did not bode well with the Old Lion of Casterly Rock.

Taking the advantage of Robert's anger towards Ned Stark Tywin succeeded in releasing his son and heir from his oaths and the damned white cloak. His daughter had raged but Tywin did what he did best, ignored her.

He took Jamie and named him heir and looked for an appropriate bride for him who he found in the shape of Alysanne Lefford. She was the last heir of House Lefford and Jamie had a little crush on her, this made Tywin secure that mayhap his line would continue and be in safe Lannister hands.

All the while the North was busy becoming new and better the children grew up. Robb Stark was Brandon reborn some said he was wild, quick with his mouth and legs.

Sansa was Catelyn reborn, with classic Tully looks and flaming red hair she was her mother's copy. She often trailed behind her Lady mother hiding behind her skirts.

The youngest of the Stark children, Arya Stark was her aunt reborn her father had said, her looks and nature reminded everyone of the late Lyanna Stark.

And then there was Astrya Snow, she was as fair as fresh snow with brown hair so light it looks golden sometimes and violet eyes which led most to assume her to be Ashara Dayne's daughter no questions asked.

The seven year old Robb and Astrya were inseparable; they played, ate and had their lessons together.

Sansa was her mother's child and followed her everywhere; she never took part in any mischief and Arya was still a babe.

It had been months since the Greyjoy rebellion had sparked and now they had finally crushed the krakens. The Northern army was homebound and the children awaited their father and uncle's return.

It happened one cold day. The children were running around and playing when suddenly Astrya Snow collapsed on the ground. Her maids and guards rushed to her, her personal maid and wet nurse who had taken care of her since birth held her in her arms and ran to her room. She placed her on the bed and called for Astrya's Maester. Maester Dwyne entered the room and checked her, she was suffering from the pox. The fever grew over the next two days and at one point it seemed she might not make it.

Catelyn Stark thought to herself that maybe after all these years her prayers might be answered. The Stranger would take away the child that was blight on her home. As they entered the third day, the Northern army was back and so were Ned Stark and Arthur Dayne. Catelyn welcomed them along with her children but as soon as it was evident that the bastard was no there, Ned enquired about her. As soon as the news of her illness reached his and Arthur's ears they rushed into the keep foregoing any pretense of propriety.

The two men stood vigil around her bed as she fought the fever, they camped in her room, fed her broth and help clean her and held her hands. It was evident to all who saw the love the two men had for that child.

Cate knew she should not but she prayed to Stranger to take the child away so maybe then her children would have their father's entire love.

On the seventh day her fever broke and she opened her eyes. The Maester declared her well and then came the great fight.

The fight between Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning and Lord of Hornhill and Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Arthur wanted to take Astrya with him to Hornhill here he was sure she would be loved and will enjoy having her friends; the Tyrell children near her. Ned wanted her with him, to the entire realm she was his daughter thus his responsibility and he loved her more than anything mayhap even more than his own children, she was the only thing of his sister he had. The fought for hours and after much debate it was decided that she would move to Hornhill with her uncle but she would visit Winterfell every three moons and stay for a moons turn.

Olenna Tyrell was a wise woman and because she was wise she knew that two of the most honorable men she knew were lying to the world. When her grandchildren had befriended Astrya Snow she had felt compelled to find about the truth of her birth using her own sources and what they told made her want to get up and applaud for Ned Stark and Arthur Dayne. Two of the most loyal and honorable men to exist on Westeros had lied and cooked up a story so brilliant no one questioned them. They were hiding the last true remaining heir of the Iron Throne in plain sight, no one would ever think to find Rhaegar's child hidden as a bastard of Ned Stark. The simplicity of the lie made the whole thing believable.

She knew that Arthur was bringing her along with him to raise her as his heir and mayhap as the future Queen of the seven kingdoms. With the new trade deal the two southern kingdoms had with the North their relations were better than ever and now Olenna wanted to take this business relation and make it a familial one, she had seen how much her grandson was enamored by Astrya.

All was left was to convince Arthur Dayne and Ned Stark that she had honorable intentions.

Easier said than done.


End file.
